


Tension

by TheBirdBotherer



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBirdBotherer/pseuds/TheBirdBotherer
Summary: Inquisitor Lavellan is caught pleasuring herself by Solas in the tent they share.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Tension

He was fast asleep next to her once more, it had only been a day since she felt his kiss on her temple. She shut her eyes, attempting to sleep, but eventually found no rest. Her eyes drank in his form beside her. He wasn’t unattractive - in fact he was stupid gorgeous. The jawline, the lips, the cheekbones.. Asteria was as helpless as a moth was in front of a torch. She bit her lip, her eyes traversing his torso and down to realise he was in fact _tumescent_.

Asteria bit back a moan, it was so close to her.. and so swollen in his sleep. He was only a man after all. And she was only a woman. Just then she felt his scent assault her, his woodsy fragrance wafting comfortingly into her mind. The camp was quiet, except for the crickets chirping obnoxiously. Asteria lets out a laboured sigh, images rolling in her mind of the apostate in various compromising positions. With her.

“Fuck..” she cursed softly, a hand slipping under her smalls. It had been weeks since her last _release_. She hadn’t planned on the explosion and subsequent events, the plan was in fact to return home after and to try and get pregnant _yet again_ by a man who was no doubt ploughing another clan mate whilst she was gone. Not that sex with _Telmar_ was her release anyways.

This was wrong, she was married. This was unfaithfulness.. and yet; Her mind wandered to how he would look like bare before her, she thought about how hard he was, how she would see his veins against his shaft, how he would _dribble in anticipation of her heated core_.

  


Asteria slips a finger between her folds as she hissed in pleasure, rolling her pearl under her index finger gently. The much needed tension relief and rolling in quick, she struggled to keep silent as she stared into his sleeping face, his steady breath, his hands laying so close to her thigh. _If only he would just..._

And then he rolls over to face her, eyes rolling under their lids with dreams of the Fade no doubt.

Asteria stilled her hand momentarily only to find he was still asleep, only this time his hand was leaning against the flesh of her thigh.

“Fffffffuck.” She managed softly as she shed her smalls, forming a phallus with ice using her right hand imagining his form as her eyes observed his hardness. Slowly she eases the frosted tip against her heated flesh, feeling the welcoming sensation of being stretched. Bending her right knee, she readjusted herself for better range of motion. In and out it goes, wetting the bedroll and blankets as she pumped it into herself, hoping he would not wake.

“Ahh.. Ssssolas...” she whimpered and mewled as she found her crest peaking, her accommodating wetness squeezing down on the ice. She could only focus on the heat of his palm against her thigh, gasping helplessly for air as she struggled to be quiet. Asteria was _so so close_ , her golden locks unfurled around her like a halo as she whimpered and arched her back.

She could feel the impending climax, a soundless scream escaping her lips as she shut her eyes and arched and squeezed. Panting and delirious, her mind swirled with images of Solas taking her rough and fast against a tree or in their very tent. She felt a smile creep onto her face as she slowly came down from her climax. Turning to face him, she opened her eyes.

_And he stared back with a devious smile._


End file.
